


SHIELD

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, sweet soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soldier understands what a weapon, even a defensive one, means to its owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD

Bucky..the name had already seared its way into his brain, into his very, very, short memory. He had saved his mission, fucked things up in the long run,-he didn’t know what he was gonna do, where should he go? Back to them? When? Right now? What would he say? What would they do? He didn’t want to know or think about it as he staggered away from the man he now knew as Steve, his friend. The man he was sent to kill and the man who knew him are starting to blur in his mind. As he trudged by the wide river he remembered the man dropping that shield of his into the river, right before he had messed him up inside and changed everything, made him question the small scraps he knew. 

Not really caring about body temperature he started to make his way into the river, eventually swimming at the best speed he could manage in his state to where he thought the shield landed-why he was doing this he didn’t know but he felt that he should return it, after what he had done for him the man deserved his shield back.he dove and through the haze water brings to the eyes, no matter what you do to a person, and caught a glimpse of that ridiculous star and coloured rings. A brief flash of seeing that shield somewhere before struck him and almost caused him to double take, but he didn’t, he grabbed the shield and swam for the surface. He knew his limits after all. 

Breathing heavy he threw the shield onto the bank and checked for his weapons-it was a habit. He checked where he left him-no,not him, Steve. And saw he was on the verge of waking up. He had always been quick, its one of the things that made him so renowned. As the man started coughing and hacking up a small portion of the river and what looked like blood he noticed the glint of his shield-it just lying there near the bank.  
He felt like he should leave now but where would he go? Taking a deep breath and deciding where best to hide he made his way from the man-he would see him again-once he worked with what he had been given so he could give something back. ‘with you till the end of the line’ ‘Bucky’ ‘Steve’ ‘sergeant James Buchanan Barnes’ it was a lot, but hell, he had time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? kudos? Please?


End file.
